Everything I Do
by Daed Rules The Dead
Summary: Just a short sad Drarry. Warning character death


**Title: Everything I Do**

**Chapter: The Ball**

**Disclaimer: not mine! Wish it were though!**

**A/N just a quick one shot while you wait for TBWLtbPK**

It was the day of the ball, and I was terrified. You see I had asked Harry to go as my date. Yes me. Draco Malfoy, IcePrince. Okay, so I didn't exactly ask him out. Our conversation was more like.

"You going to the ball?"

"Yes."

"Cool, wanna hang out?"

"Sure."

Yeah, I know pathetic. But I'm in love with him. You can just never speak when you're near people you love! But being the cunning Slytherin that I am, I had a plan. It involved sluething. Yes people still use that word. Sluething. It sounds cooler than spying. Not that I spy, no a Malfoy never spys.

So I sluethed, and found out everything I needed to know. Now I was ready for the ball tonight and I could start my plan. What I hadn't counted on was Harry looking like a fallen angel. I kept my mouth shut in fear of stupid angel punned line slipping out.

"Malfoy?" He asked hesitantly.

"Hmm?" I replied.

"You don't have to be here if you don't want to." Harry told me eyes downcast. I panicked for what to say, but then Granger gave me the signal. Yes I had Granger's help!

"I do it's just. I feel like such an idiot." I replied letting my head thunk softly onto the table, while at the same time letting Harry catch a whiff of my shampoo.

"You smell like cinnimon sugar," he blurted I peered up at him, secretly smiling. "I mean, why do you um, feel like an idiot."

"I tried to ask someone to the ball, and failed miserably."

"They rejected you?" Harry asked eyes wide.

"No, I uh, kinda didn't ask very well."

"Oh."

"Harry, will you help me practice my dancing?" I asked him with a pleading look. He smiled and nodded and we were then waltzing around the dance floor. We practiced for two songs (as was my plan) before Harry spoke up.

"Who is this mystery person anyway?" Harry asked. I smiled brightly at him, as I heard the piano start for the next song light pattering notes.

"You." There was a large chord in the song as Harry stared at me.

_**'Look into my eyes - you will see **_

_**What you mean to me'**_

"You mean a lot to me Harry." I said softly.

"B-but how?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, I've been in love with you for years. Do you? Do you like me back?"

'_**Search your heart - search your soul. And when you find me there you'll search no more.'**_

"I-I" I sighed and turned to pull away. But Harry stopped me with a warm embrace. "I love you too."

Okay so sue me, I grinned like a loon.

_**'Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for. You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for. You know it's true. Everything I do - I do it for you.'**_

Harry and I danced happily across the floor. I gave Granger a grin when we passed her, causing her to laugh. What can I say? I was happy. And nothing could ruin this moment.

_**Look into your heart - you will find.**_

_**There's nothin' there to hide. Take me as I am - take my life. I would give it all - I would sacrifice. **_

A deafening crash came from above me. I looked up and I trembled in fear. It was Voldemort's M.A.D team. No one was going to get out alive. Not unless, I did something. But of course Harry ran right into the fringe of it all. I cursed and ran after him. However I got stopped by my aunt. Bellatrix.

"Draco! You smell like cinnamon sugar!" She exclaimed crazily. I pointed my wand at her. The tip glowing green. She cackled.

"I'll kill you." I said.

"You can't kill boy! You never will! You don't have the motivation." My aunt taunted.

I didn't know how to respond when I heard a whisp of music. I stood tall and jabbed the end of my wand into her neck.

"I do have the motivation. Love. Avada Kadavara."

_**Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for. I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more. Ya know it's true. Everything I do - I do it for you.**_

Why was the music still playing? I would have thought it would have shut off when the fight began. But I suppose things don't exactly work that way. I ran throught the masses of people fighting off as many M. as I could handle. Then I saw him. Harry. A fallen angel. A warrior. The love of my life.

_**There's no love - like your love. And no other - could give more love. There's nowhere - unless you're there. All the time - all the way.**_

"Harry!" I yelled, he turned to look at me, a gave a wide smile.

"Hey there Draco. Little help?" He asked as if fighting 12 MADs was only a little too much.

"You betcha." I said standing back to back with him as we fought. Curses and hexes flew, I wasn't afraid though, as long as Harry was by my side.

_**Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for. I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more. I would fight for you - I'd lie for you. Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for yoooooooooooooooooooooooou. **_

I ran to jump in front of Harry as we got seperated a bit. A gashtly orange spell was heading straight for his back.

"Harry! Look out!" He turned but had no time to defend himself, so I let the spell hit me. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as I fell to the ground, that one word continuing on.I heard the piano pick up. Looking up at Harry I really did see an angel. He was glowing with pure untapped white magic, he also had a murderous look in his eye. With a battle cry he released the magic out in a wave, a very powerful and bright wave. All the MADs were fried to a crisp and died. Then Harry knelt next to me sobbing.

"Harry, look in my top pocket." I gasped. He fumbled with it but finally grabbed what was inside. A crystal rose bud. Not a cheap fake one. A real rose bud made of crystal. Crystal flowers are the most rarest of things, as was Harry. "I love you."

"I love you too." He sobbed.

I smiled even though I knew my time was almost up. I would die happy and that's all...

Draco's eyes fluttered shut and his heart stopped beating.

_**Ya know it's true **_

_**Everything I do - I do it for you.**_

**Review?**


End file.
